2 years later
by Fantastical Fandoms
Summary: River is sent to live with her cousins in Gravity Falls. She is also given a summe rjob at Stan's store because her parents are tired of her attitude. She gets mixed up in the weirdness of gravity falls. This is defanatley a summer to remember. (Dipper and Mabel stay all year round now. Most chapters in Dippers POV)
1. Prologue

**AN: This is just a short introduction. When I get 3 followers I will post the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

Rivers POV

"River," my mom said "We have become tured of your attitude. We have decided to fix that and send you to live with your cousins this summer. You will work a part time job at Stan's store. If I get word that you have been slacking off or misbehaving you will go back to doing pageants. " I knew she ment business when she said I would have to do pageants. My mom used to put me in them when I was little. When I was eleven so about 3 years ago I went on stage and my talent was mud slinging. I covered the entire stage in mud. That was when my mom finally got the gist that I didn't like pageants. Stan is a friend of my parents. When we were living in Gravity Falls I spent most of my time with him I just call him Grunkle Stan.

Two days later

"River, its time to go" called my dad "Im coming, hold on." I said "If you dont hurry up you'll miss the bus." My mom said I replied "Like I care" I made it just before the bis left. I waved goodby as we pulled out of the bus station.

**AN: Yeah its short but its just an introduction. Can anyone guess who the cousins are or what Rivers reaL name is **

(River is a nickname)

**QOTD: What is Gideons middle name**


	2. I meet River

**AN: Hello so I am wrighting this on my phone so sorry for employeesistakes. I know I only got one follower not including the gest but I decided to wright the next chapter.**

**Guest: I'm not sure what you ment by do you care but thanks for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Alex so I do not own Gravity Falls. I only own River.**

**By the way this takes place in August**

Dippers POV

I walked through the halls of Gravity Falls Middle School. I was excited because our mom and dad let us stay all year round. I was reading my schedule when I walked straight into someone.

"Watch it!" She said. I looked up at her and noticed first her dazzling emerald green eyes. The girl had pale skin, freckles, and dark brown hair dip-died cobalt blue. She had on a oversized red shirt with a skull and cross bonesin black tied up on the side and blue jean shorts cut off abot 5 in. above the knee. She was taller than me by about 1 1/2 in. taller than me. She also had glasses like grunkle stan but the rims slightly thicker.

"Sorry." I said

"No problem Dipper." She said

"How did you know my name?" I asked

"My cousin pointed you out and told me to find you and make a friend or something."

"Oh." I said "What classes do you have?"

"Here. This is my schedual.

_Riv_er _Jean_

_Home room: Mrs. Rowling_

_Period 1: Math: Mrs. Rowling_

_Period 2: History: Mr. Shepard_

_Lunch_

_Period 3: English: Mr. Johnson_

_Period 4: Science: Mrs. Ronald_

_PE_

_End of Day_

"Cool we have almost the same schedual. I have Math when you habve P.E. and vice versa. We better get going to home room before we're late." I said "I heard Mrs. Rowling is really strict."

"Yeah wouldn' want to be late on the first day." She replied sarcastically.

Time Skip

"Kids" Grunkle Stan called. "Get down here. We have a new employee." Me and Mabel trudged downstairs to see who it was. Turns out it was River. "This is Wendy's cousin and a friend of mines daughter River. She is living with t the Corduroys until her attitude improves. Apparently it was bad. Dipper, show her around the shop."

**AN: Ok this is short but im on my phone and I hate typing on my phone I will do a long update tomorrow. **

**QOTD: The same as last time because no one answerd. What is Gideon's middle name?**

**See you tomorrow**


	3. The tour

**I am sorry. I know I said I would update but things got crazy being basketball season then the end of school the we moved went on a month long trip and we have no internet so I am tynad a halfing this on my phone. When we get internet I will fix everything.**

**Congratulations RockSunnner for guessing Gideon's middle name. Charles.**

**I will try to update twice a week but I don't know which days yet because of vollyball.**

**Dsclaimer: I do not own gravity falls.**

**Dippers POV.**

"So Wendy is your cusin?" I said. "Thank Goodness I was worried it was someone who hated me so you could beat me up.."

"Yeah. I lived hear when I was younger and we were like best friends. But my parents got relocated when I was seven." She said sadly.

"You really liked it hear didn't you?"

"Yeah it was awesome, you know, besides Pacifica Northwest." She said laughing a little. "I guess she's still hear as zeeing her great great great grandfather or something was the town founder."

"You know he actually wasn't the town founder." I said

"Really, who was it?"

"Ummm, nobody," I said realizing my mistake.

"Noo. You have to tell me now, you got me all curiousy." She said

"Ok fine. You cant tell anyone." She nodded. "There is somthing strage going on in Gravity Falls. We found out that this crazy guy named Quinton Trembly The third who was the eighth and a half president found Gravity Falls when he fell of a cliff."

"I knew somthing was strange here when I lived here. Tell me everything." I told her about all of our adventures leaving out the part about the journal

"You are leaving out something." She said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Yes you are. How did you know about the creatures and why did Gideon attack you. Don't lie to me I can tell." She said looking at me with a look that made me want to spill everything down to my real name it was so scary.

"Fine." I said. "I found this journal in the woods two years ago it tells about all the strange things in Gravity Falls. Its what Gideon was after." I said. She had an amazed look on her face.

"I am so happy to not be the only one who sees everything." She said. "This is fun but you should give me the tour now." I showed her everywhere ajd then when we were done took her out on the golf cart and showed her around town. She knew where some stuff was but not all of it. We went to the dinner and got some food when Robbie showed up.

"Hey looser." He said. "Who's your little girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." River said.

"Go away Robbie." I said. And River gasped.

"So your robbie." Says standing up to face him looking him in the eye. "You are the, and I quote, 'the jerk face annoying idiot' who broke my cousins heart. She hates you now bu y the way.

"And your cousin is?"

"Wendy Corduroy." She said glarring him.

"I can see the resemblance." He said and ran away.

"Well that was fun."

**AN: thanks for reading. I should have an update on fFriday if not Monday. Good bye for now, Fantastical Fandoms**

**QOTD: what is the name of the first clone in the episode "Dubble Dipper"**


	4. What is Wrong With Me

**AN: So I was able to wright this on my computer so it is longer. I will try to update again Friday or Monday. The answer to the last QOTD was: Tyrone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or else I wouldn't be freaking out about season 2**

**Dipper POV:**

I dropped River off at Wendy's house and drove to the Mystery Shack. On the way there I started thinking about school today.

*Flashback*

_We went to home room right as the bell rang. Ms. Rowling looked at us skeptically._

"_I'll let it slide today because it's the first day of school but I would advise you do not come in togatyher last minuit people may get the wrong idea. Take your seats." She said pointing to the only open seats, right at the front of the class. We took our seats as I saw Mabel with her friends looking at me and laughing knowing I don't like being put on the spot. She took roll and the bell rang. I said by and walked to gym. We went over what we will be doing this year in gym and then we all talked. After about five minuites my phone buzzed. _

_**Hey**__. It said_

_Who is this_

_**River**_

_How did you get my number_

_**My cusin**_

_Who is this mysterious cusin you keep talking about?_

_**You'll see soon**_

_We talked for a little longer when she said,_

_**I got to go. I just realized Rowlings yelling for the past five minuits was about me.**_

_OK_

*Time skip*

_Me and river walked into the lunch room and got our food and went to sit with Mabel, Candy and Grenda when Pacifica walked up._

_ "Well if it isn't the weirdos. I thaught I got rid of you two years ago Mabel." She said. Pacifica looked at River. "Who's dumpster girl?"_

_ "River" she replied._

_ "Makes sence. You look like sewage and that's where it goes." Pacifica would have said more but river stood up and punched her in the face._

_ "Well pacifier, It seems you didn't change a bit." River told her._

_ "Aus.." River Punched her in the face. My first thaught was 'why is no one seeing this.' Then I remembered that the teachers were under the impression that the kids could behave on there own._

_ "Yeah its me and I'm here to stay." The bell rang_

_*End Flashback*_

I get to the Mystery Shack and run to me and Mabel's room "Mabel I need your help."

"What is it bro?" she asked

"Its about River when I'm around her I feel all weird and nervous and shaky. I want to tell her everything. I told her about the jurnel Mabel. What is wrong with me?"

"Well, its sounds like…. YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON RIVER!"

"What no I don't. I just met her today. I cant already have a crush on her." I said not bealiving it for a second.

"Yes you do. I talked to her in PE today. She didn't know I was your sister and she told me everything like how she thinks your cute."

"She said that?" I asked. "Not… Not that it matters." I stuttered out.

"Yes." She replied. "You have got to ask her out."

"No way I just met her. Besides, like I said before, I don't have a crush on her." I said lying.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation." I said going over to my bed and start reading.

*Two weeks later*

*School*

River and I walked to homeroom together. She didn't bring up the jurnel but I knew she was thinking about it. When we got there we sat by Mabel and her friends and talked until the bell rang. After PE I met her at her locker and we walked to History. We were one of the first people there so we sat in the back. We talked for a few minuits when Pacifica showed up and sat next to us.

"If it isn't the dumpster queen and king." She said to us "You know you make a cute cupple."

"We aren't dating." River and I said at the same time.

"That's too bad, you deserve each other. Also you couldn't possibly get a girlfriend other then River."

"At least he wouldn't pay them." River said looking at her phone as if she really wasn't even part of the conversation.

"Even if he did no girl would ever go out with him." At that coment River leaned over and kissed me. It wasn't long but just long enough for Pacifica to walk away knowing she would lose. When she kissed me it was amazing and if I said I didn't want it to last longer I would be liying. Then River went back to playing some game on her phone.

"What was that?" I asked very confused.

"She was getting annoying." She said not looking up from her phone. "I learned when we were younger that if she said one thing and you prove her wrong she will walk away." The class started filling up and Mabel took the seat where Pacifica was sitting.

"Hey." She said

"Hey" Me and River replied. What is with River and that phone? It's like she's hiding behind it. Mr. Shepard walked in and River put her phone down for the first time since Pacifica started was normal except River wouldn't talk to me like normal. Lunch was like that to she was on her phone when she wasn't eating and wouldn't look at me. There was something going on.

**Mabel's POV:**

There was something going on with River and I was going to find out. It had something to do with Dipper because she wouldn't look at him. We were in the locker room getting changed for PE when I asked her, "What is going on between you and Dipper?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Nothing my butt. You wouldn't look at him and were looking at your phone as often as you could so you wouldn't have to make eye contact. When you do look at him you turn pink and look away really fast and Pacifica keeps making kissy faces at you."

"Nothing" she said again "There is absolutely nothing going on between us."

"If you don't spill it I will tell the whole school you have a massive crush on Dipper and kiss a pillow with his face on it."

"Fine." She said reluctantly. "But if you tell anyone I will turn Waddles into bacon."

"Ok" I said "I promise. Remind me not to leave you alone with Waddles"

"So Pacifica was sitting next to us before History and started going on about how we were made for each other because we were both dumpster trash and we said we weren't dating and she started going off about how he couldn't pay a girl to go out with him and I couldn't help it I leaned over and kissed him and Pacifica walked away."

"OMG!" I squealed.

"Keep your voice down. I don't want anyone to know, or go deff."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes." She said blushing. "I don't want this to make it awkward though."

"Don't worry. He is not good with girls. He wont have an idea.

"Good."

**AN: That's it for today. Who else is excited for season 2?**

**QOTD: What is the name of the first episode of Season 2?**


End file.
